


Distraction

by aliencereal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught making out is a better alternative to getting caught stealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up through the Nick Valentine series of quests.
> 
> Written for this kink meme prompt: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6099.html?thread=15655379#t15655379

One of the things MacCready likes about Jessie is that she holds a grudge like a _champion_. It's a weird thing to appreciate in a friend, but there's something really satisfying about watching a woman take a baseball bat to her son's kidnapper.

He wasn't surprised at all when she took him aside on the way into Diamond City to tell him they're going to rob the mayor. After the whole 'privacy is more important than your kid' conversation, he's more surprised that she didn't just shoot the guy.

She gives the receptionist that winning smile of hers and walks right into the back rooms like she belongs there. MacCready follows her, trying not to grin. Security must have him pinned as her bodyguard; they'd never let him in here otherwise.

"Grab anything that isn't nailed down," Jessie whispers once they're out of earshot. MacCready gives the room a once-over.

"What's with you and junk, boss?" He asks, eyeing the mayor's collection of broken telephones.

"Learn to make a water pump out of old silverware and coffee mugs, then you can make fun of me."

Well, that explains why his mattress in Sanctuary Hills is stuffed with old world money. He puts the telephones into his bag.

They're discussing the logistics of stealing the giant toy horse when Jessie suddenly goes stock still.

"Fuck," She swears under her breath. Then, without further warning, she grabs him by the shoulders and shoves him into the wall. The fight or flight adrenaline has a split second to kick in before she's kissing him, digging her fingers into his hair and dislodging his hat. Her fingernails feel amazing on his scalp.

_Holy shit._

Instinct kicks in hard and he kisses back. She's all in on this, so close he can feel every inch of her. He's suddenly extremely aware of how long it's been since he last got laid. If this is what she wants, god, he's so up for it--

"Jesus!"

And there's the security officer in the doorway, who was clearly not expecting to find the leader of the Minutemen feeling up her bodyguard. Jessie pulls back with a gasp, holding up her hands in the traditional 'don't shoot' gesture.

"Sorry, sorry, he used to be a mayor, you know how it is, nostalgia and all!" She laughs sheepishly, and MacCready wants to groan. So _that's_ the play here.

"This is... not the place for that." At least they made security uncomfortable.

"I know, my bad, we'll see ourselves out," Jessie adds in an apologetic rush. She grabs MacCready by the hand and hurries them out, taking advantage of the confusion to get away before the guard notices anything is missing.

They're halfway down the lift before she lets go. There's a beat of awkward silence, then she grins broadly.

"I think that went very well, all things considered."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ xenosaurus


End file.
